


Nightmare's Grasp

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex still has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare's Grasp

Clark woke up to restless movements and soft cries of distress. Turning over he found Lex caught fast within the throes of a nightmare, face pale and drawn, with tears tracking slowly down his face. 

He moved to touch Lex gently, trying not to startle him. He'd learned the hard way that he had to go slowly when bringing Lex up out of the hell his subconscious kept dragging him down into. 

"Lex, come on, wake up for me. It's Clark, I'm here, you're not alone." Rubbing his hands softly down Lex's back he continued to croon the quiet words of comfort, knowing the tone reached Lex just as well as the words themselves. 

Clark heard the hitch in Lex's breathing as he came to awareness, felt the difference as the tense muscles slowly relaxed and Lex melted against him. He continued just holding him, giving Lex time to calm down, feeling his heart slowing its erratic, staccato beating. 

"Clark..." 

"Hey, you with me now?" Clark searched the blue eyes seeing the traces of terror, damning Lionel for putting it there. He wished again, for the thousandth time, that the old bastard was still alive just so he could exact some measure of the pain he'd left with his son. He pulled Lex closer, feeling the fine tremors still running through his body. "This one was pretty bad, huh?" 

Shaky laughter filled Lex's voice as he answered. "Oh yeah, it was bad. I was right back in that damn cage again Clark, with my father parading his perfect little clone before me. His replacement for his not-so-perfect, disobedient son that he'd whipped up in that nightmare of a lab of his." 

"I know, I was there, remember? We got you out of there and Lionel and his Frankenstein died in the explosion. Thank god we even had the bodies to prove it. I don't think either of us could have survived any more of Lionel's sick games." Clark pulled the covers up more securely around them both, even with his extra body heat to help him, Lex still felt cold to the touch, that more than anything showed how shocky he still was. 

"I know I wouldn't have, at any rate. My father had no intentions of my ever leaving there alive, I was expendable to him. He was finally discarding his 'failure' as he kept calling me." Lex reached up and trailed his hand down the side of Clark's face, moving back up to tangle his fingers in the dark curls he so loved to play with. 

"What made it worse this time, is that, in the dream, he had you too. He forced me to watch as he vi...vivisected you before my eyes. I knew it was wrong, that it hadn't happened that way but, I couldn't force myself awake. I was trapped within that damn dream until I felt your touch and heard your voice calling me." 

Clark felt renewed shudders race through Lex as he continued. "God, Clark, it was just so damned real. He was my father and he was such a fucking monster! I carry his genes, what if I become him someday? You have to promise me that you'd destroy me to stop that from ever happening Clark. My father was a nightmare but sometimes I'm afraid I have it within me to raze the world." 

"Lex, hush, you're not your father. You never could be, no matter what lies he's told you over the years. You have a good, kind, loyal heart. The only 'world razing' you've ever done has been to protect those of us you love. That is not the work of an evil mind." Clark leaned over and gave Lex a deep, soul-affirming kiss that took both of their breaths away. He was relieved to see the tentative smile on Lex's face as they pulled back apart. "And, hey, mastermind, give me a little credit here. I don't just fall for any evil genius that slinks my way you know." 

Clark loved the little spurt of indignant laughter that Lex gave as he replied. "Slinks? I do not 'slink' I'll have you know!" 

"Oh no, you don't slink, you glide. You ooze pure unadulterated sex as you walk but you don't slink. No sir, not my Lex, uh huh, no way, no how!" Clark laughed out loud as Lex pounced on him, going for all the ticklish spots only he had learned through years of careful mapping. 

After several minutes of laughter and kisses he finally managed to pin Lex under him, happy to see that the shadows were gone from his eyes again, at least until the next time. Reveling in the love he saw reflected back at him Clark slowly moved over Lex, loving the soft moans he pulled from him as he felt both of their cocks hardening in response. Clark kissed Lex, opening his mouth and claiming it with his tongue, eliciting a completely different type of shudders from him now. 

"Hey, mastermind, want to fool around a little before we get back to conquering the world?" 

Lex laughed, ruffling Clark's hair, "Anytime farmboy, anytime..." 

Clark made sure that no nightmares remained, the monsters banished, as he and Lex laid claim to each other soul's once more. 


End file.
